catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Userbox Project
Post Userboxes For Approval Here. (: -Blue CAP Userbox - Approved First userbox for approval! Yay! Here's one for CAP members. Anyone see anything wrong? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I like this.Nothing wrong to me [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ...Then since we're the only two members, I'll consider it approved. xD I'll put it up on the front page. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 21:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll join :) Can someone show me how to make a userbox? LovefireValentines Day '10 19:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Kits- Approved here it is. Lovepaw My Talk! 02:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Just add a period after "This user is a player of a kit" and maybe change "player" to "roleplayer"? Also, add a link to the kit catergory where it says "kit". If you need help for that tell me. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 02:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea i might need help with that, im never good at this "technology". Lovepaw My Talk! 02:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, not working for me either. ^^ I don't see anything else. Approving; let me handle all the technology of putting it on the front page; it's alot more complicated than you think. ^^ Midnightpelt ♥ 02:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok Lovepaw My Talk! 02:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I changed minor things and put it up. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 02:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaders- For Approval can't get pictures up! Lovepaw My Talk! 14:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I fixed it, as well as shrunk the image and added a link to the category. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 18:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and there need to be several (One for each Clan) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I like them, but they're still awfully big. Make the image smaller. Also, Maple is right; there need to be ones for each Clan leader. I like these, though! Midnightpelt ♥ 15:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Warriors - Approved Well, I made 2 and I'll make more. Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I like them. (: Just minor things; make "user" not capitalized, the "Warrior" category needs to be made so it's not a redlink, and also make "warrior" not capitalized. Also, instead of it saying, "this user roleplays a ThunderClan warrior, make it, "This user roleplays ThunderCla warrior(s)." These are really good, though! Midnightpelt ♥ 15:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan's colours are random, for obivous reasons, but tell me if the colours are to bright. And I didn't know how to word 'The Ancients', but anywho. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 17:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You also need a BloodClan box. The DarkClan green is fine, but maybe make the red purple, cause it looks kinda Christmasy. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Like that? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Perfect! I love these. Approving. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait, you need a WindClan one. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Done. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 01:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Perfect. Approving. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC)